


Around the Maypole

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr jeanmarco prompt: "around the maypole."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Maypole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiggeryumyum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/gifts).



Everyone is worried during the first months of training once the frost laces the grass and the sky is clear with sharp moonlight.

This is how people die.

But it’s mitigated, one winter’s night, as Marco tells stories about his hometown—festivals, customs, occasions.

Jean becomes his friend; no one else becomes Jean’s as cadets.

== =

Many years later, with a troop of nervous cadets who’ve made it halfway through training, Jean tells a story about a maypole.

He talks about flowers when everyone is afraid of frost; he is not afraid of death with memories of the sun.


End file.
